


Мишка-Дамми

by Evilfairy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Когда Белый впервые видит Чёрного, то думает, что тот абсолютный идиот
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Мишка-Дамми

**Author's Note:**

> хтонь, расчлененка, кто-то кого-то ест, но конец хороший!!!!  
> название - отсылка к шапке из игры в виде стикера с надписью dum (дурак), а еще игра слов мишки гамми - мишка дамми

Когда Белый впервые видит Чёрного, то думает, что абсолютный идиот. Позже это впечатление закрепляется. О том, что Чёрный идиот, думают и все остальные. Розовый со смешком клеит ему на шлем яркий стикер со словом "идиот", и идиот его не убирает.

Клиника, думает Белый. Как он попал в подготовительную программу? Его где-то настолько сильно ненавидели, что отправили в эту самоубийственную миссию? Какова причина? 

Белый ломает голову, но не понимает.

Зато он не стесняется «за Чёрным», пока тот пробегает свои положенные километры на дорожке, отжимается, растягивается, а после неловко идёт в душ и на занятия.

Белый из всего этого делает несколько выводов. Во-первых, Чёрный невероятно вынослив и силен, это видно по его фигуре даже через защитный костюм. Во-второй, он выше Белого почти на голову. Белый специально подлавливает его на обязательное сканирование и смотрит на его рост, и это впечатляет. Белый не считает себя низким, спасибо, но теперь он не может не думать о росте и силе Чёрного. Тот, вероятно, физически сильнее, чем сам Белый и может, если захочет, скрутить его.

Сердце Белого должно сжиматься от ужаса, но вместо этого он весь наполняется жарким волнением.

Чёрный абсолютный идиот, пусть и чертовски сильный. Высокий. Выносливый. Он настолько идиот, что может споткнуться на ровном месте о свои собственные ноги или стукнуть себя, начав потягиваться. И это не говоря про его попытки прикоснуться к технической стороне перелёта.

\- Так, - говорит Жёлтая. - Чёрный, даже не пытайся чинить проводку, лезть в навигацию или щиты, когда мы действительно полетим.

\- Хорошо, - легко соглашается он. - Но какие тогда у меня будут обязанности?

\- Таскай топливо в двигатель, разные другие штуки для сильных людей, - отвечает Зелёный. - Просто не ломай больше ничего.

Они все видели, как он проломил тачпад, пытаясь заставить работать щиты. Катастрофа.

Они вылетают рано утром, им желают удачи, а потом обрывают канал связи с базой. Их жизнь превращается в шоу на выживание. Самозванцы помочь улететь прочь, если перебьют весь экипаж. Если захватят корабль.  
Это не корабль, это Колизей, и Белый искренне желает, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Ему хочется домой. Так хочется домой.

Розовый наоборот воспринимает это с радостью, считая весёлой игрой. Это не весело. Им придётся доказать миру, что они те самые чудовища, какими их считают, неспособными контролировать себя, кровожадными злодеями.

Ах, да. Белый и Розовый Самозванцы. Нелюди, инопланетные чудовища, люди играют в смертельные игры ради развлечения. Ради шоу с кучей просмотров. Ради денег.

Белый ненавидит людей. Всех. Кроме разве что, Чёрного. Тот слишком глупый, чтобы быть плохим.  
В первые же три дня Розовый убирает двоих, а Белый его страхует, убивая третьего. Это Синяя, Бирюзовая и Зеленый. Синюю Розовый сжирает без остатка, и Белый морщится, когда тот выплевывает защитный костюм.

\- Ты мерзок.

\- Ты ханжа.

Белый вздыхает.

После этой команды держится настороженно. Всем руководит Жёлтая, играющая в великого капитана-учёного-детектива. Белый уже знает, где её убьёт и как. А пока он проводит время с Чёрным, пока тот пытается починить кровати в медицинском.

\- Мне кажется, за всем этим стоит Жёлтая, будто невзначай бросает Белый, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Чёрного. Тот осторожно проверяет кровать на шаткость и качает головой. Стикер на его шлеме цепляется за простыню и шелестит.

\- Это не Жёлтая, - говорит он просто. - Ты же и сам это знаешь.

Белый так шокирован, что не может сказать ни слова в ответ.

Чёрный не особо болтлив, и Белого это устраивает. Это означает, что им не нужно много разговаривать, не нужно бояться сболтнуть лишнее и выдать себя. Не нужно лгать. Белый ненавидит лгать.

\- О чем ты мечтал до перелёта? - спрашивает он однажды Чёрного. Они сидят в столовой, спинами друг к другу, чтобы не видеть лиц друг друга. И хотя Белому безумно любопытно, как их выглядит мишка-дамми, он не предлагает им раскрыться друг другу. Это немного против правил, да и ... Белый боится, кроме большого сильного тела у Чёрного красивое лицо. Тогда это станет совсем катастрофичным. Это уже болезненно близко к этому.

\- Я мечтал ... - Чёрный ёрзает и смущенно говорит: - Поселиться подальше от всех на берегу моря. Выращивать фрукты. Ловить рыбу. Никаких людей и технологий.

\- Никаких людей, - повторяет за ним Белый и представляет родную планету, рыжий океан, зеленоватый песок и никого кругом ... О, эта мечта такая сладкая ... 

\- Но тебя бы я хотел взять с собой, - прерывает затянувшееся молчание Чёрный. - Только тебя, наверное?  
\- Почему только меня?

\- Ты ... - Чёрный резко оборачивается к нему, и Белый успевает захлопнуть щиток на своём шлеме. - Люди обычно довольно злы со мной. А ты не такой.

Не такой, думает Белый в ужасе. Ему, Самозванцу, говорят, что он не такой! Это вызывает истерический смешок.

\- Этого достаточно, чтобы ты был лучшим.

\- У тебя низкие стандарты.

\- Идиот, помнишь? - слабо шутит Чёрный и стучит по стикеру на своём шлеме.

Белый хочет сорвать этот стикер с яростью тысячи солнц, но не решается.

А спустя секунду секунду поставняется, что у Чёрного развязались шнурки на ботинках, он падает и больно ударяется рукой ... Белый просто ведёт его в медицинский.

Он убивает Жёлтую в навигации, пока она в одиночестве прокладывает им маршрут. Он знает, что команда не любит её, никто с ней не ходит, особенно в те моменты, когда она берет на себя роль капитана.

Он ломает ей шею, пока она смотрит в окно корабля, и бескрайний космос - последнее, что она видит. Это поэтично.

\- Знаешь, это мог бы быть не я, - говорит Розовый, вылезая из вентиляции.

\- Это мог быть только ты, я все просчитал. Двери закрыты, а команда играет в кто сильнее.  
Белый методично расчленяет труп.

Розовый недолго смотрит на это, а потом замечает:

\- Чёрный побеждает всегда.

На сердце становится тепло, и Белый мягко соглашается:

\- Да.

Он запихивает конечности в мешок и топает к мусоросборнику рядом с кислородом и засовывает их туда. Розовый следует за ним.

Внезапно говорит:

\- Надо убить его, этого Чёрного.

Позже Белый не может объяснить, что произошло. С яростным озлобленным звуком он впечатляет Розового в стену и рычит, скаля несколько рядов своих зубов на голове и животе:

\- Не смей. Убивать. Чёрного.

Розовый, сначала немного растерявшийся, хохочет.

\- О, это смешно. Это нелепо. Этот идиот? О, какая срань, - бормочет он.

Белый отступает. Возвращается к голове и телу Жёлтой, на кровь вокруг и говорит.

\- Пожри, если голоден.

Убирать за собой, настроения нет. К счастью, Розовый голоден всегда.

После этого они вместе убивают Красного и Фиолетовую. На корабле остаётся Салатовый, Чёрный и Оранжевый. Они близки к победе, их даже не смогли вычислить, гребаные идиоты. Они даже думали на Чёрного. Они до сих пор так думают. Это они идиоты, а не он. Так Белый им и говорит во время очередного собрания.

Решают пока никого не выкидывать. И это стоит Салатовому жизни. Им остается двое, и Белый плевать хотел. Он не даст Розовому убить Черного, он увезет его на берег моря, где оставит живым и здоровым.

Они снова сидят в столовой вдвоём. Нет ни Оранжевого, ни Розового. Чёрный внезапно говорит:

\- Он сейчас убивает Оранжевого, верно?

Белый вздрагивает. Он хочет соврать, но не может. Поэтому он кивает.

\- Тогда ... дальше моя очередь? - просто спрашивает Чёрный, и Белый чуть со всей дури не бьёт по кнопке.

\- Нет! Почему ты вообще решил так?

\- Потому что ты Самозванец, а я остался последним, что отделяет тебя от свободы.

Белый судорожно вздыхает.

\- Как ... как давно ты знаешь, что я Самозванец? - это ироничное слово, самозванец. Потому что он не приходил сюда сам. Его пленили и заставили делать то, чего он не хотел.

\- Еще с подготовительной программы.

Черт. Черт!

\- Тогда почему ты не сдал меня?

Чёрный молчит, а смущённо признается:

\- Потому что ты мне нравишься.

Мир Белого блекнет, глохнет, оставляя только Чёрного. Только его. Единственного, кто не делал ему зла. Кто понимал его. Кто рисковал собой и был готов умереть.

\- Ты идиот. Эгоист и идиот, - бормочет Белый, решительно вставая.

На корабле могут уйти только двое. И видит чёртов людской Бог, Розового среди этих двоих не будет.


End file.
